Ailier
by Ms. LiviLivi
Summary: Sepasang Sayap Rapuh yang Terbentang Di Langit. RnR maybe ?


**Disclaimer** : Hajime Isayama

 **Warning** : Semi-canon, AU, OOC, dll, dsb, dkk

 **Summary** :

 **Lihatlah Mereka Yang Sedang Berjuang Demi Membela Umat Manusia…**

 **Lihatlah Mereka Dengan Mata Hatimu…**

 **Dipunggung Mereka, Diantara Beban Yang Mereka Pikul…**

 **Ada Sepasang Sayap Yang Membentang Indah…**

 **Sepasang Sayap Berwarna Hitam Putih Dengan DI Selingi Bias Merah…**

 **Sepasang Sayap Itu Melambangkan Semuanya, Menjadi Saksi Bisu…**

 **Mereka Memang Membela Umat Manusia, Melindungi, Dan Membuat Perdamaian…**

 **Tapi Cara Mereka Salah…**

 **Pertumpahan Darah Antar Sesama Manusia Lah Yang Mereka Ambil…**

 **Yang Mereka Jalani…**

 **Jadi…**

 **Siapa Pihak Yang Salah Dan Pihak Yang Benar Disini ?**

 **Mereka Berjuang…**

 **Pantang Menyerah…**

 **Bahkan Mereka Telah Menulikan Telinga Mereka Terhadap Cemoohan Orang Di Saat Mereka Dilanda Kegagalan…**

 **Sayap Itu Akan Menemani Mereka…**

 **Dalam Duka Dan Lara…**

 **Namun…**

 **Tidak Selamanya Sayap Indah Itu Terbentang …**

 **Sayap Itu Akan Hancur, Rontok Bersamaan Dengan Gugurnya Sosok Seorang Prajurit…**

 **Ya…**

 **Prajurit Yang Gugur Itu Adalah Prajurit Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya…**

 **Tak Bisa Mengepak Dengan Indah Lagi…**

 **Tidak Bisa Berjuang Lagi…**

 **Tidak Akan Bisa Bangkit Lagi…**

 **Namun…**

 **Sebagai Gantinya…**

 **Ditempat Nan Jauh Disana…**

 **Sosok Prajurit Yang Gugur Itu Sedang Tersenyum…**

 **Tersenyum Bahagia…**

 **Seperti Tidak Pernah Ada Kesulitan Yang Melandanya…**

 **Dipunggungnya Kini Telah Bersih, Bebas Dari Beban…**

 **Namun Ada Sesuatu Disana…**

 **Sepasang Sayap Putih Yang Membentang Lebar…**

 **Sayap Putih Bersih Tanpa Cela…**

 **Itulah Hadiah Bagi Para Prajurit…**

 **Sepasang Sayap Indah…**

 **Sepasang Sayap Yang Bernama SAYAP KEBEBASAN**

 **Sayap Yang diimpikan Tiap Insan…**

 **Sayap Yang Menunggu Jiwa Para Prajurit Pembela Manusia…**

 **Sosok Jiwa Yang Tanpa Pamrih…**

 **Pantang menyerah…**

 **Walau Harus Melalui Jalan Yang Sangat Perih…**

 **Balasan Disana Akan Setimpal…**

 **Tapi…**

 **Masalah Utamanya Adalah…**

 **Dari Apa ? Dari Siapa ?  
Dari Apa Manusia Harus Dilindungi ?  
Dari Siapa Manusia Harus Dilindungi ?**

 **Dari Makhluk Lain Kah ?  
Atau…  
Dari Manusia Itu Sendiri ?  
Haruskah Semua Prajurit Itu Gugur Sia-Sia ?  
Haruskah Semua Prajurit Itu Kecewa ?  
Haruskah Semua Prajurit Itu Menyesal ?**

 **Apakah Manusia Akan Menghormati Mereka ?  
Apakah Manusia Akan Mengenang Mereka ?**

 **Hanya Segelintir…**

 **Ya. Hanya Segelintir…**

 **Sangat Sedikit Orang Yang Mau Menghargai Mereka …**

 **Sangat Sedikit Pula Orang Mau Mengibarkan Atau Meneruskan Panji Semangat Mereka…**

 **Sangat Sedikit, Bahkan Hampir Tidak Ada…**

 **Orang Yang Mau Membentangkan Sayap Mereka…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sayap…**

 **Bukanlah Media Keangkuhan…**

 **Tetapi…**

 **Sayap Adalah…**

 **Lambang Kegigihan…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih tidak percaya… 6 tahun lalu aku kehilangan orang yang ku sayang. Setiap orang berkata jangan menangisinya, aku tidak menangis, ya aku tidak pernah menangis lagi kecuali pada malam itu. Aku masih terkungkung di dalam lapisan dinding-dinding ini, terkurung, tidak bebas, tidak ada kebebasan baik diluar dinding maupun didalam dinding. Orang-orang berkata, kalau kami para Squad Scouting Legion dapat membasmi para titan, akan ada kedamaian. Tapi apa mereka sadar ? dari beberapa titan, mereka adalah manusia, seperti Annie, Ymir, Berthold, Reiner, dan Eren… jadi sebenarnya, siapa musuh kami ? para titan atau justru para manusia atau yang lebih buruk adalah diri kita sendiri ?  
.

.

.

Para perampok, penculik, dan penyamun. Mereka juga musuh kami, para manusia yang menginginkan kebebasan, namun dengan cara yang salah, sangat salah. Kami yakin _Yang membedakan_ _arah_ _pengambilan_ _keputusan_ _adalah_ _pengalaman_ _masa_ _lalu_. Pengalaman pahit maupun pengalaman yang manis. Namun, saat kami berkata mereka itu tak lebih bagai seorang monster, kami juga sadar kalau _Mereka_ _bukan_ _hanya pion catur yang tak_ _bernyawa._ _Mereka_ _memiliki_ _nama, keluarga, dan_ _perasaan. Mereka_ _semua_ _adalah_ _manusia yang hidup_ _dan_ _meneteskan_ _darah._ Kami tidak membunuh manusia, tapi perbuatan mereka tidak menunjukkan kalau mereka manusia, mereka lebih buruk dari titan-titan itu. Tapi apakah jalan kami merebut kedamaian ini benar ? dengan membunuh ? mengorbankan banyak nyawa prajurit…

.

.

.

 _Kenapa kalian bertarung?_ _Apa_ _boleh_ _buat. Lagi pula, dunia_ _ini_ _memang_ _begitu_ _kejam._ Orang-orang berkata begitu tapi aku memiliki pendapat sendiri _Dunia_ _ini_ _kejam_ _tapi_ _dunia_ _ini_ _juga_ _indah._ Ya dunia ini indah… seperti saat aku berkumpul dengan teman-teman seperjuanganku, saling menguatkan, saling melindungi, kami masih dapat merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang keluarga yang tercipta dari kebersamaan. Pada suatu hari Armin pernah berkata padaku… _Jika_ _aku_ _bisa_ _berguna, mati_ _pun_ _tidak_ _masalah._ Dia sanggup mati, dia rela untuk mati, asalkan dalam keadaan berguna… dan itu membuka mataku. _Tak_ _ada_ _waktu_ _untuk_ _mempertimbangkan_ _kalau_ _ini_ _benar_ _atau_ _salah._ _Bergeraklah.._ _,_ _Jangan_ _takut_ _untuk_ _mengotori_ _tanganmu_ _!_ _Mau semengerikan_ _apa pun dunia_ _ini. Mau sekejam_ _apa pun dunia_ _ini. Bertarunglah!_ _Tetaplah_ _Bertarung!_ Hanya itu yang harus kami lakukan, para titan itu, _Jika_ _ada_ _alasan_ _kenapa_ _aku_ _mati, aku_ _akan_ _melakukannya_ _meskipun_ _aku_ _sendiri_ _menolaknya._ Karena _Akan banyak_ _pelajaran yang kita_ _peroleh_ _saat_ _kita_ _berani_ _mengambil_ _resiko._ Dan saat itu aku mengerti, aku mencoba menjadi kuat, sangat kuat, untuk terus berjuang, aku ingin membuktikan gelar yang diberikan padaku, akan kubuktikan pada orang yang percaya, _Sebagai_ _prajurit, aku_ _bersumpah_ _dengan_ _jiwaku_ _akan_ _membangkitkan_ _kehidupan_ _umat manusia! Tidak_ _ada_ _kebanggaan yang lebih_ _tinggi_ _lagi!_ Aku selalu percaya aku ini kuat karena _Jika_ _aku_ _tidak_ _bisa, maka_ _aku_ _akan_ _mati. Tetapi_ _jika_ _aku_ _menang, aku_ _akan_ _hidup. Tanpa_ _aku_ _melawan, aku_ _tidak_ _akan_ _menang._ Aku tidak akan menyerah ! Tidak akan pernah menyerah ! _karena_ _Ketika kami menyerah_ _pada rasa takut kami melawan Titan, Kami tidak_ _akan_ _mampu_ _melawan para Titan lagi_ _!_ Karena aku yakin, sangat yakin kalau _Jika_ _ada_ _musuh_ _kuat_ _dari_ _luar yang mengancam_ _umat_ _manusia, umat_ _manusia_ _mungkin_ _akan_ _bersatu_ _dan_ _berhenti_ _berperang_ _dengan_ _sesamanya._

.

.

.

Tapi bagaimana dengan prajurit yang telah gugur disana ? _Semuanya..tidak_ _mati_ _dengan_ _sia-sia. Pada_ _hari_ _itu, untuk_ _pertama_ _kalinya, umat_ _manusia_ _mengalahkan_ _para_ _raksasa_. _Kalian telah_ _melakukan yang terbaik, dan_ _sekarang_ _pun juga._ _Semangat kalian akan_ _hidup di dalam_ _tubuh kami dan_ _memberi kami kekuatan_ _! Kami berjanji_ _kepada kalian. Kami akan_ _mengalahkan_ _para Titan._ Kami akan mengambil alih tugas mereka, melanjutkan perjuangan mereka. _Kami tidak_ _bisa_ _membiarkan_ _pengorbanan_ _teman kami sia-sia._ _Kami harus_ _berjuang_ _sampai_ _nafas_ _terakhir kami._ Mengapa kami melakukan itu ? karena _Jika_ _menurutmu_ _mengorbankan_ _nyawa demi menolong orang lain itu_ _sudah_ _biasa. Kau_ _juga_ _pasti_ _mengerti, terkadang_ _satu_ _pengorbanan_ _nyawa_ _bisa_ _menolong_ _banyak_ _nyawa._ Itu yang memacu semangat kami, membakar jiwa kami, walau pun harus merasakan berkali-kali kepahitan, kegagalan dan kehilangan. Kami yakin _Jika_ _ada_ _seseorang yang bisa_ _membawa_ _perubahan, dia_ _pasti orang yang sanggup_ _mengorbankan_ _apa yang dia_ _sayangi. Dia_ _pasti orang yang akan_ _membuang_ _sisi_ _manusia_ _mereka, demi menghabisi monster. Orang yang tidak_ _sanggup_ _mengorbankan tak_ _akan_ _bisa_ _mengubah_ _apapun_ _!_ mungkin banyak orang yang mengatakan kami sudah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaan kami, tapi _Jika kami tak_ _bisa_ _mengorbankan_ _apa pun, kami takkan_ _bisa_ _mengubah_ _apa-apa. Demi melampaui monster, kami harus_ _rela_ _m_ _engorbankan_ _kemanusiaan kami._ Kami sedikit kesal, geram dan marah pada mereka yang tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya hidup dalam rasa belas kasihan orang lain. Lalu mencemooh saat tugas kami gagal, tak tau kah mereka rasanya kehilangan anggota pasukan ? ikatan kekeluargaan kami sudah mendarah daging, tidak mungkin kami menganggap mereka yang telah gugur itu hanya sebagai candaan, kami juga kehilangan, tak lihatkah kalian keadaan jasad-jasad mereka ? keadaan mereka sangat mengenaskan , bahkan ada beberapa yang remuk. Kami hanya mampu mengukir nama mereka pada sebuah prasasti batu, walaupun begitu, jiwa mereka tetap bersemayan disana, semangat mereka masih ada disana, mereka akan dan pasti akan selalu dikenang.

.

.

.

 _Jika_ _memang_ _tak_ _ada_ _kemungkinan_ _kita_ _bisa_ _menang, maka_ _lebih_ _baik_ _kita_ _mencoba_ _sesuatu yang memungkinkan_ _untuk_ _menang._ Itu yang ku tanamkan dalam diriku, terdengar egois bukan ? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku bersama teman-teman dan atasanku harus berjuang untuk menang walau harus mengorbankan nyawa, tapi setidaknya kami dapat membawa kemenangan. Kami adalah para prajurit yang sedang mengembangkan sayap selebar-lebarnya untuk menaungi umat manusia dalam kedamaian. Jika memang memungkinkan, aku tidak mau menutup sayap yang terbentang ini, biarlah sepasang sayap ini terus menerus membentang dengan indah dan membawa kebanggaan tersendiri. Kebanggaan sebagai seorang prajurit.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
